creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spielball der Realitäten
Die Hand einer Tochter Peter stand mit pochendem Herzen vor der Tür. Allein bei der Vorstellung anzuklopfen und sich dem zu stellen, was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde, verkrampfte er innerlich. Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Wenn er sein Leben so weiterleben wollte, wie er es geplant hatte, dann musste er das hier durchziehen und seinen Mann stehen. Von neuem Mut gepackt, hob er die Hand und drückte auf die Klingel, welche sich neben der Tür befand. Ein helles Läuten erklang und erfüllte das Innenleben, des Hauses. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Peter sah sich seinem wahrgewordenen Albtraum entgegen: Dem Vater seiner Freundin. William Keen, war ein großgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann, mit eisenharten Gesichtszügen und stählernen Augen. Seine stets ernste Miene und die tiefe Stimme, ergaben zusammen mit seinem immer wachsamen Blick und der gewaltigen Statur, den Inbegriff von Autorität. Und als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug, hatte der Soldat im Ruhestand auch noch eine festgefahrene Meinung von Peter, die gelinde gesagt, alles andere als positiv war. Peter, das schmale Hemd, der es nie zu etwas bringen würde. Der seine Nase lieber in Bücher steckte, als sich mit dem Ernst des Lebens auseinanderzusetzen, der sich in fiktive Realitäten stürzte und sich treiben ließ. Das allein, wären mehr als genug Gründe gewesen, damit William ihn verachten konnte, doch die Tatsache, dass er zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit seiner Tochter ging, gaben ihm den Zündstoff um eine ungesunde Portion Hass hinaufzuschippen. Und dann hatte Peter es vor kurzem auch noch gewagt, um die Hand von William's Tochter anzuhalten, mit der er nun schon drei Jahre zusammen war. Drei Jahre... wie die Zeit doch verging. Sindy war alles was er brauchte um glücklich zu sein, doch gleichzeitig wachte William mit Argusaugen über sie und war nicht bereit, sie aus dem Schutzschirm zu entlassen, in dem er sie gefangen hielt; schon gar nicht, wenn auf der anderen Seite ein Typ wie Peter wartete. Doch heute war damit Schluss, heute würde Peter dem Alten die Meinung geigen und sich mit seiner Geliebten davon machen, ob nun mit oder ohne seinen Segen. So, hatte er sich das zumindest die ganzen Tage zuvor ausgemalt. Wie er jetzt aber vor William stand, der abschätzig auf ihn herabblickte, war er sich seiner Sache nicht mehr ganz so sicher. "Peter", begrüßte William ihn knurrend, "lange nicht gesehen." Peter schluckte und verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Angst. "Hallo Mr. Keen." William lachte humorlos auf. "Mr. Keen... Mein Gott Junge, wenn du meine Tochter heiraten willst, solltest du dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen mich Paps zu nennen." Allein die Vorstellung ließ Peter schaudern. Auf der anderen Seite, waren das ungewohnt freundliche Worte. Nun, freundlich war vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, aber immerhin versuchte William ihn nicht direkt zum Teufel zu jagen. "Ich..." Peter verstummte, sammelte sich noch einmal und begann dann etwas selbstsicherer von vorne. "Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, Mr. Keen." William nickte, als hätte er so etwas schon geahnt. "Ja, ich will auch mit dir reden." Worüber will er denn mit mir reden?, ''dachte Peter erschrocken und versuchte sich seinen Schock nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Wenn du gestattest", fuhr William fort, "würde ich gerne den Anfang machen. Als ihr beide letztens zu mir kamt, du und Sindy, um mir von euren gemeinsamen Plänen zu berichten da... habe ich vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert." Überreagiert, war die Untertreibung des Jahres. Er hatte getobt und gewütet, dass Peter schon um sein Leben zu fürchten begonnen hatte. Doch die Erinnerung an diesen Abend, verblasste im Angesicht der Worte, die langsam sein Bewusstsein erreichten. Wollte William sich etwa entschuldigen? "Deswegen, wollte ich mich entschuldigen und hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst." Peter klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, so dämlich er gerade auch aussehen mochte, aber mit solch einer Wendung hatte er partout nicht gerechnet. "Nun sieh mich nicht so an Junge", sagte William, dem das Ganze offensichtlich ein wenig unangenehm war. Eine Gefühlsregung, von der Peter nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er zu dieser überhaupt fähig wäre. Abgesehen davon, dass er ohnehin die Meinung vertrat, dass William's Herz aus einem Steinklotz bestehen musste. "Ich weiß, ich war in der Vergangenheit nicht immer nett zu dir und auch das, tut mir leid. Du und Sindy, ihr seid nun schon so lange zusammen und nun ja... sie scheint glücklich zu sein. So falsch, kann das Ganze also nicht sein." Immer noch völlig fassungslos, war Peter nicht dazu fähig, etwas zu erwidern. Er war in der Erwartung hierher gekommen, dass William ihn zusammenstauchen würde - wenn er Glück hatte - aber ganz sicher nicht, dass man sich bei ihm ''entschuldigte. "Und als Zeichen dafür, dass ich es ernst meine", erklärte William weiter, "möchte ich dir etwas überreichen. Du hast um die Hand meiner Tochter angehalten und hiermit", er griff zur Seite - zu einem kleinen Tischchen, welcher sich neben der Tür befand, wie Peter wusste - und holte eine kleine rechteckige Schachtel hervor, "will ich euch meinen Segen geben." Die Schachtel war schlicht, in rotem Papier eingewickelt und von einer blauen Schleife umschlossen. Peter nahm sie entgegen und starrte sie perplex an. "Nun öffne sie schon", verlangte William und auch, wenn Peter immer noch nicht wirklich verstand was hier gerade geschah, tat er wie ihm geheißen. Er hob den Deckel der Schachtel an, lugte hinein und erbleichte augenblicklich, während ihm die Schachtel aus den Fingern glitt. Ein Schrei wollte sich seine Kehle hochstehlen, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Stattdessen starrte er nur ungläubig auf den Inhalt der Schachtel. "Nun sieh dir an, was du angerichtet hast", murrte William in einem leicht verärgerten Tonfall. "Du hast sie fallen lassen! Oder... nein..." Plötzlich wurde er aufbrausend und klagte in einem zutiefst beleidigten Ton weiter: "Ist das etwa deine Antwort? Nennst du das, etwa Dankbarkeit? Ich reiche dir die Hand meiner Tochter und du lässt sie in den Dreck fallen?! Ich wusste es schon immer, du bist ein kleiner, nichtsnutziger Bastard! Ich hätte dich nie auch nur in die Nähe von Sindy lassen dürfen!" Doch Peter hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, etwas, dass ihm bewusst machte, dass er all das hier nicht träumte und es wirklich geschah. Sindy war im Flur hinter ihrem Vater aufgetaucht, ein Ausdruck reinster Qual im Gesicht. Mit der linken Hand, hielt sie sich den rechten Arm, welcher am Ende von einem dicken Bündel Bandagen umschlungen wurde. Die Bandagen waren blutbesudelt. Kein Wunder, befand sich die Hand, die eigentlich am Ende des Arms hätte sein sollen, doch hier vor seinen Füßen in einer gottverdammten Geschenkschachtel! William schien mitzubekommen, dass Peter abgelenkt wurde und stoppte seine von Rage getriebene Tirade aus Anschuldigungen. Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass seine Tochter nach draußen gekommen war. So ruhig und beschwichtigend wie nur irgend möglich, sprach er zu ihr. "Kleines, hey, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du im Bett bleiben sollst. Du brauchst Ruhe. Keine Sorge, ich bin gleich bei dir, ich kümmere mich nur noch eben um diesen Abschaum hier." Er drehte sich wieder um und bekam dadurch nicht mehr mit, wie seine Tochter hinter ihm zusammenklappte und sich nicht mehr regte. Einem Reflex folgend, wollte Peter es ihm sagen, wollte ihn anschreien, dass er einen Krankenwagen rufen musste, wollte zu Sindy rennen und ihr irgendwie helfen. Doch nichts dergleichen würde geschehen. Schließlich war es William, der das hier seiner eigenen Tochter angetan hatte. Dieser griff gerade erneut zur Seite der Tür und holte etwas anderes hervor: Eine noch vor Blut triefende Axt. "Halt still Junge und lass mich dich von deiner erbärmlichen Existenz erlösen", forderte William in einem ruhigen, sachlichen Ton und hob die Axt hoch über den Kopf, um sie gleich darauf auf Peter herabsausen zu lassen. Endlich fand dieser seine Stimme wieder, schrie so laut er nur konnte und riss dabei die Arme hoch, um den Schlag abzufangen. Er schrie und schrie und schrie immer weiter und dann... nichts. Kein Schmerz, kein Geräusch von berstenden Knochen und reißendem Fleisch, nur Stille. Als die raue Stimme von William erklang, wollte Peter erst nicht seinen Ohren trauen. "Mein Gott, ich wusste ja, dass du ein Weichei bist, aber das hier ist nun wirklich lächerlich." Blinzelnd öffnete Peter die Augen. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf den Boden unter sich, auf dem nicht länger das blutige Geschenk lag. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte in das mürrische Gesicht von William. Er hielt keine Axt in der Hand und Sindy befand sich nicht ohnmächtig hinter ihm im Flur liegend. "Was..." stammelte Peter und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er stand hier, vor Angst und Panik nassgeschwitzt, in Abwehrhaltung vor William, der noch geringschätziger als sonst auf ihn herabblickte. "Das wüsste ich auch gerne", erwiderte William. "Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, würde ich viel mehr wollen, dass du von meinem Grundstück, nein besser noch, aus meinem Leben verschwindest. Und jetzt verpiss dich, Sindy ist nicht hier." Instinktiv machte Peter auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief los. Als er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm klickend ins Schloss fiel, begann er zu rennen. Schneller und immer schneller rannte er, wollte so viel Distanz wie nur irgend möglich zwischen sich und diesem Haus bringen. Zwischen sich und diesem Albtraum. Der Anfang vom Ende Das war der Anfang. Der Anfang vom Ende. An diesem Tag, hat es begonnen und nie wieder aufgehört. Seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag, bin ich ein Spielball der Realitäten. Verkehrschaos Irgendwann hörte Peter auf zu rennen. Nicht weil er der Meinung war, genug gerannt zu sein, sondern weil er nicht mehr weiterrennen konnte und befürchten musste, mit jedem weiteren Meter zusammenzubrechen. Er befand sich in der Nähe eines kleinen Parks und entschloss kurzerhand, dass er sich eine kurze Pause erlauben dürfte. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen, verstehen, was da gerade eben geschehen war, aber erst einmal, brauchte er ein wenig Ruhe, für seine geschundenen Beine und Lungen. Keuchend ließ er sich auf eine Parkbank fallen und schloss die Augen. Die Sonne schien Peter strahlend ins Gesicht, an diesem herrlichen Sommertag, als wäre nichts gewesen und dies hier, ein ganz gewöhnlicher Juni-Montag. Je mehr Zeit verging und er sich beruhigte, desto mehr gelang er zu der Überzeugung, dass sein vom Stress geplagtes Hirn ihm nur einen Streich gespielt hatte. Einen verdammt realistischen zwar, aber eben nur ein Streich, ohne tiefere Bedeutung. Zwar würde er das Ganze niemals William erklären können und hatte vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens bei ihm versagt, doch dass, war nun wirklich seine geringste Sorge. Das Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen, einem Aufprall und einem darauffolgenden, grellen Schrei, rissen Peter aus seinen Gedanken. Vor Schreck, wäre er beinahe von der Bank gefallen. Er drehte sich um und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Geräuschkulisse gekommen war. Was danach geschah, verlief wie in Zeitlupe und rasend schnell zu gleich. Als erstes registrierte Peter den alten Mann, der mitten auf der Straße lag. Eines seiner Beine stand in einem völlig falschen Winkel ab, während er die Arme ausgestreckt hatte und vor Schmerzen lauf aufschrie. Das Auto, dass ihn gerammt hatte, stand quer mitten über der Straße und sein Fahrer war gerade im Begriff auszusteigen, um zu dem Opfer zu rennen. Doch da kam bereits ein weiteres Auto um die Ecke gerast. Die junge Frau hinter dem Steuer, achtete nur halb auf die Straße vor sich und reagierte zu langsam. Ihr Wagen bretterte mit voller Wucht über den alten Mann. Durch das Gewicht, zerplatzte der Schädel wie eine Melone und verteilte seinen Inhalt auf dem Asphalt. Einen Wimpernschlag später raste der Wagen, in das querstehende Fahrzeug, nicht jedoch ohne den anderen Fahrer, der nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite hatte hechten können, einzuquetschen. Die Frau selbst wurde aus ihrer Frontscheibe geschleudert - scheinbar hatte sie sich nicht angeschnallt - und flog ihm hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Das letzte klare Geräusch das zu Peter drang, war ihr aufklatschender Körper. Danach herrschte Stille. In den ersten Sekunden nach dem Unfall, war Peter wie gelähmt. Er sah das Chaos, die Verletzten - oder Toten? - und wollte nicht begreifen, was sich da vor ihm abgespielt hatte. Als sich der Schock langsam löste, glitt seine Hand automatisch zu seiner Hosentasche herab und holte das Handy hervor. Er blickte auf den kleinen Bildschirm, gab die Nummer vom Notruf ein, hielt sich das Gerät ans Ohr und während es leise vor sich hin tutete, blickte er wieder auf. Nichts. Sie waren verschwunden. Keine Autowracks, keine Verletzten, keine Leichen, keine Köpfe die wie Wassermelonen zerplatzt waren, einfach nichts. Nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Sommertag. Als die Stimme an Peter's Ohr erklang, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. "Hallo, hier der Notruf, was können wir für Sie tun?" Peter nahm das Handy von seinem Ohr und starrte es ungläubig an. "Hallo?", ertönte die Stimme erneut. Er legte auf und machte sich davon. Fragen Haben Sie sich schon einmal gefragt, was Real ist und was nicht? Woher nehmen Sie die Gewissheit, dass das, was sie sehen, wirklich da ist? Woher wissen Sie, dass das Spiegelbild, dem Sie sich jeden Morgen entgegensehen, wirklich Ihres ist? Woher wissen Sie, dass die Frau oder der Mann, an dessen Seite sie jeden Tag erwachen, wirklich existiert? Woher wissen Sie, dass Ihre Gefühle, Ihr Leben, Ihr ''Sein, ''auch nur den Hauch von Bedeutung hat, in einer Welt, die Sie sich womöglich nur einbilden? Oder vielleicht ja nicht einmal das. Um sich etwas einbilden zu können, müssten Sie ja wirklich leben... Der Überfall Eine Woche war vergangen. Eine Woche, in der Peter es irgendwie geschafft hatte, mit den Halluzinationen zurecht zu kommen, ohne endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren. Wie er es schaffte, seine Eltern und sein näheres Umfeld davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber vielleicht, tat er das ja auch gar nicht. Vielleicht hatte man ihn schon längst eingewiesen und verbrachte seine Zeit in einer kleinen Gummizelle, während er von all dem hier nur träumte. Vielleicht, hatte er das sein ganzes Leben lang schon getan. Er war sich schon lange nicht mehr sicher, was noch real war und was nicht. Während die Welt um ihn herum, regelmäßig im Chaos versank. Er hatte sie untergehen sehen, nur damit sie im nächsten Moment wieder im alten Glanz erstrahlte. Im dreckigen Glanz einer von Menschen bevölkerten Stadt zwar, aber so normal, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte. Er hatte seine Eltern tot aufgefunden und in der nächsten Sekunde mit ihnen am Frühstückstisch gesessen. Er hatte Gebäude brennen sehen, ganze Straßen die von Soldaten durchzogen wurden, die wahllos Menschen erschossen, sie hinrichteten und an Laternenpfählen aufhängten. Er hatte eine entvölkerte Welt erblickt, eine untergegangene Zivilisation, die nichts als Schutt und Asche übrig gelassen hatte. Er hatte eine neue Rasse aufleben sehen, die wie Phönix aus der Asche geboren wurde. Er hatte so vieles gesehen, während sein Geist immer weiter abstumpfte. Die Bilder höhlten ihn aus, ließen ihn jeden Schrecken schulterzuckend ertragen. Er hatte aufgehört zu leben, hatte aufgehört sich als Peter zu sehen, war nur noch ein Ding, dass durch die Zeit zog, rastlos und ohne Ziel. Nicht länger versucht, zwischen den Realitäten zu unterscheiden, nahm er einfach alles als gegeben hin. Wenn die Welt, wie man sie einst zu kennen geglaubt hatte, nicht mehr existierte, sich stetig wandelte und veränderte, man sich nicht mehr sicher sein konnte, welche Realität nun die wahre war, in der man gelebt oder es zumindest geglaubt hatte, welchen Zweck hatte das Leben dann noch? Ohne Beständigkeit, ohne eine Konstante, war das Leben sinnlos. In einem Moment glaubte man zu lieben, im nächsten wurde die Liebe einfach beiseitegefegt, weil sie überhaupt nicht existierte. Ob nun in Form einer plötzlich verschwindenden Person, oder einfach weil das Gefühl selbst ein Trugbild zu sein schien, war dabei nebensächlich. Es hatte eine Woche gebraucht um Peter hierhin zu treiben. Oder waren es schon Jahre? Wer wusste das schon, spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Zeit war genauso relativ, wie das Leben selbst. Alles nur ein Trugbild, alles nur Schein. Als Peter die Treppe der U-Bahn emporstieg - in seiner Erinnerung, hatte es in seiner kleinen Stadt nie eine gegeben - und von dem düster dreinblickenden Mann angesprochen wurde, reagierte er gar nicht. Er reagierte auch nicht, als der Mann ihn hier, mitten in der dunkelsten Nacht - gerade war es noch helllichter Tag gewesen - anschrie und nach Geld verlangte. Das aufblitzende Messer, beunruhigte Peter nicht im Geringsten. Es war doch eh nicht real, dass bewies schon alleine die Tatsache, dass es plötzlich eine Schusswaffe war. Als der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib explodierte und die Welt um ihn herum in sich zusammenfiel, ihn in die Realität zurückholte, die er schon verloren geglaubt hatte, begann Peter zu weinen. Nicht wegen der Höllenqualen, die seinen Körper peinigten, nicht wegen seinem näherkommenden Tod, sondern weil er in diesen wenigen Sekunden ein letztes Mal auf das blicken konnte, was er verloren hatte: Sein Leben, welches binnen einer Woche zu Scherben zerschlagen worden war. Schmerz Der Tod ist auch nur ein Trugbild. Wo kein Leben ist, da kann auch kein Ende des Selbigen sein. Selbst die Schmerzen, die unsere Körper foltern, sind nur Schein, um uns glauben zu machen, dass wir doch tatsächlich etwas spüren können. Denn nichts, wirkt so real wie Schmerz. Das Ende im Anfang Wieder stand er hier. Vor der Tür. Dieses Mal pochte sein Herz nicht. Es schlug überhaupt nicht mehr. Zumindest fühlte es sich in diesem Moment so an. Nicht, dass das wichtig gewesen wäre. Er hätte an diesem Tag sterben sollen. Als er Messerstecher/Pistolero ihm seinen Unterleib zerfetzt hatte. Doch das war nicht geschehen. Der Schmerz war da gewesen und so schnell wie er gekommen war, war er wieder verschwunden. Der Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus, die Besuche seiner Eltern und seiner Freunde, sie waren so schnell an ihm vorbeigezogen, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr sicher war, ob er wirklich verletzt worden war. Eines wusste er jedoch, all das hier, musste ein Ende finden. Und wo konnte man etwas besser zu Ende bringen, als am Anfang? Er hob die freie Hand und betätigte die Klingel. In der anderen Hand, hielt er eine Axt fest im Griff. Flammenmeer Er, der er schon lange keinen Namen mehr hatte, der er nie einen gehabt hatte und nie mehr einen brauchen würde, saß auf einem Stuhl, inmitten eines leeren Raumes. Vor ihm lag ein Mann. Grobschlächtige Hände waren in seine Richtung ausgestreckt, als wollten sie nach ihm greifen, doch dazu waren sie nicht mehr in der Lage. Der Schädel des Mannes war gespalten worden, einmal quer über das Gesicht war die Axt hindurchgeglitten, wie durch Butter. Zumindest in dieser Realität. In dieser einen Realität unter tausenden und abertausenden. Was für eine Rolle spielte ein einzelnes Leben schon, wenn so viele Realitäten existierten? Wenn es in einem ausgelöscht wurde, aber in Milliarden anderen weiter existierte, dann war es bedeutungslos. Bedeutungsloser, als es in einer Scheinwelt ohnehin schon war. Doch wenn alle an den Schein glaubten, machte es diesen dann nicht doch wieder zur Realität? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht länger über derlei Dinge grübeln müssen. Sollten andere sich mit diesen Fragen beschäftigen. Er holte eine Streichholzpackung hervor, musterte sie einen Moment voller Sehnsucht und holte dann ein einzelnes Streichholz heraus. Den Kopf leicht geneigt, blickte er sich in dem leeren Raum um. Plötzlich war er voll möbliert und jeder Winkel mit Benzin übergossen. Realität war nur eine Frage der Perspektive. Er zündete das Streichholz an, nur um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass es kein Streichholz mehr war. Es war eine Hand, Sindy's Hand. Am Zeigefinger brannte eine Flamme auf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, warum nicht? So lange es nur seinen Zweck erfüllte. Er warf die Hand quer durch den Raum, so dass sie klatschend gegen eine Wand flog und herunterfiel. Das Streichholz, das nun auf dem Boden aufschlug, entzündete das Benzin und schon nach wenigen Sekunden brannte der Raum lichterloh. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, betrachtete das Feuer, spürte wie es an ihm leckte und empfing die falschen Schmerzen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction